Fighter
by AngelD0418
Summary: Another story with Lucy. This time, the siblings go to visit an old aquaintance of theirs. Of course, this isn't a normal visit. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I've had this story sitting around for a while and I decided to post it. It is sort of a sequel, but the main point of the story doesn't have as much to do with the other two I've written with Lucy. We'll see how this story goes. Let me know if I should continue! There is no Fallwell, Kentucky. I think. Lucy is still mine. Robert and Lynne Carlson are also mine. Pretty much anything else is not.

**Fighter**

"Fallwell, Kentucky. Home to the famous Fallwell Museum of Yarn Art," Lucy read off the sign as she, Sam, and Dean sped by in the Impala.

"Next time, we take a job in a big city, like Chicago or New York or something. No more of these 'quaint little towns', please," Sam spoke up from the passenger seat.

"Hey. Pipe down. At least this place has a Motel 6." They were all grumpy. They had been driving for hours to put as much space between themselves and Lemon Grove, California as possible. That's why they had agreed to take this job in Kentucky, clear across the country. The siblings just wanted to forget what had happened for a while. They also didn't want to think about the fact that there was a great possibility that there were other siblings besides Meg and Michael.

"So, down to business," Dean said after they had gotten settled in Room 11 at the Motel 6. "Ugly poltergeist, as usual, haunting a warehouse at the edge of town. However, for once, it's not abandoned."

"Wow," said Lucy.

"Yeah. I know. Crazy. And the other thing is, only one person has been killed so far."

"Not, like, five or six?"

"Nope. Only one."

"Are we sure it's a poltergeist and not just some random factory accident?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's most definitely a poltergeist. Trust me."

"Alright, well let's talk to the locals. See if we can find out what happened."

"I think our first stop should be The Fallwell Diner. I'm starving," Lucy said.

"They really couldn't come up with a better name?" Dean questioned. "The Fallwell Diner just doesn't sound very appetizing to me."

"Get over it. Let's go."

Once he had stepped inside the diner, Dean realized that he was right. Not only was the name of the diner unappetizing, but the inside was as well. There was one person in the restaurant at the counter, a man that looked to be in his 50's, eyeing them cautiously as they walked in the door. There were at least two fluorescent bulbs not working, the seats in the booths were torn in too many places to count, and there was a faint stench of sweat in the air. Lucy nearly gagged but Dean elbowed her before she could do anything.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said quietly.

"Shut up and sit down," Dean whispered. They slid into a booth closest to the door and the fresh air. Not a minute after they sat down, an older man with snowy hair and gray eyes popped out of nowhere and appeared at their table.

"Good afternoon. My name is Robert and I'll be your server." The man was clearly a smoker and they could barely understand what he said. He handed them three dirty menus. "Can I start you with a drink, perhaps?"

"Um, just water, please," Dean spoke up.

"Water," Sam and Lucy said.

"Alright I'll be back with those waters in just a moment." Just as quickly as Robert had come, he disappeared into the back.

"Whoa," Dean finally said.

"So are you in the mood for the Fallwell Burger or how about some Fallwell French Fries?" Lucy asked, looking at the menu. "There's not much else." She looked over her menu at Sam and Dean and they gave her the same look of disgust. None of them would be ordering anything. They were there for answers, not salmonella.

"Here you go, folks," Robert said, reappearing with the waters. From the looks of it, the water seemed to be semi-clear. "What can I get for you to eat today?"

"Um, before we order any…food," Dean began. "We were wondering if we could ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you familiar with the warehouse at the edge of town?"

"You mean the Carlson Warehouse?"

"Yeah that one."

"Yes. What do you want to know about it?"

"Do you know the man, Devin Pierce, who was killed last week?"

"I knew of him. Nice man. Came here for a bite every once and a while." Before Lucy could make a wiseass comment, Dean kicked her under the table and she grimaced. He was mostly upset that he wouldn't get the remark in first. He shot her a look before continuing. "It's a terrible tragedy, what happened to him."

"Any idea about what caused his death?"

"I don't know exactly. But I have an idea." Robert suddenly leaned in closely and his stench nearly choked them. "I think it has to do with the owner of the warehouse," he said quietly. "She's a nasty woman. Dabbles a little bit in black magic, I believe."

"Can you tell us who she is and where we could find her?" This was definitely their kind of thing.

"Her name is Lynne Carlson and she lives in a small house next to the warehouse." The name caught all three of them off guard.

"Lynne Carlson? Wait-" Lucy started.

"Do you know if she was ever known as Lynne Winchester?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes, actually. According to the stories I hear, eighteen years ago she divorced her husband, John, and took back her old last name. Apparently their little girl, Lucy, was killed in some sort of fire and she couldn't deal with it, so she left her husband. She moved here right after and has been here ever since. But I wouldn't concern yourselves with that witch. Have you figured out what I can get you to eat?" The three Winchesters sat stunned. "Folks?" he asked.

"You know what? We're gonna have to skip on the meal today. I just remembered an appointment we need to make. Thanks," Dean explained. They slid quickly out of the booth and past Robert out the door.

"Um, I don't remember ever being dead," Lucy said once they were outside, walking towards where they had parked the Impala around the corner.

"Why would Lynne say something like that?" Sam asked. "I mean, she was a bitch and all, but saying you're dead?"

"I need to talk to her alone." That stopped both boys.

"Lucy? Are you sure that you should be the one to talk to her?" Dean asked. Lucy stopped and turned to face them.

"Yeah I think so. I mean, she's my mother, right?"

"I just…I mean you in this state of mind and all…"

"Well what do you expect? I haven't even so much as thought about my mother in years. I didn't know where she was or what she looks like. I have waited so long to tell her so many things. I think now would be a good time, don't you? And I do kind of want to understand this whole 'I'm dead' thing." Once Lucy had said her piece, she stood there, breathing heavy, waiting for her brothers to respond.

"At least let one of us come with you," Dean finally said.

"Fine." Lucy stalked towards the car and slid into the backseat.

"I'll go," Dean said, turning to Sam.

"Alright. I'll go check out the warehouse."

"Okay. Besides, I have a few choice words for dearest Lynne myself."

"Dean, keep yourself together. You're gonna have a hard enough time keeping Lucy in check without losing it yourself."

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"And don't forget about the job."

"Come on!" They heard Lucy shouting out the window. They started towards the car, preparing themselves to see Lucy's mother, their former stepmother, for the first time in eighteen years. They already knew that this wouldn't go well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lucy is mine. Lynne is mine. Devin Pierce is mine. No one else is.

Author's Note: Okay so it's been a while. I'm such a bad author. I have so many unfinished stories on here right now. I'm working my way through them attempting to update. There isn't much Sam in this chapter. Sorry about that. I promise he'll have plenty of face time in the next chapter. And if this chapter is confusing now, that's understandable. It will all make sense eventually. Especially why Lynne acts the way she does. Happy reading!

Sam pulled the car up to the curb of a small wooden shack in an isolated part of town. Woods surrounded the little house that looked as though it would topple over in a spring breeze. This was the house that Lucy's mother lived in.

"Good luck, you guys," Sam said as Lucy and Dean got out. "Call me when you're done." With one last glance at them, he drove back down the dusty road. Lucy watched the car get smaller and smaller in the distance. She had been angry before, but it was starting to turn into fear. She suddenly didn't want to be there.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's get this over with," Dean said to her quietly. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked when she didn't respond. She turned to face him

"If I don't do this now, I'll never get another chance. I just need to know why she left me behind. Once I know, we can finish this job and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"Dean."

"Okay, okay just making sure." They started towards the house. They reached the door and Lucy stopped. Dean saw her hesitation and reached up to knock on the door, but Lucy hit his hand away. She stood up straight, composed herself, and knocked twice on the rotting wooden door.

They waited for a few minutes and nearly left, thinking Lynne wasn't there, but then the door creaked open just wide enough for a face to stick through. The face was of a small woman with wild, curly red hair, a wrinkled face, pointy nose, and small, scowling mouth. Lucy nearly turned and ran, but Dean grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Can I help you?" She said in a voice that suggested that she, in fact, didn't want to help them in any way.

"Uh…hi. Remember me?" Lucy asked timidly. She couldn't figure out why she was so afraid.

"Should I?" she sneered back.

"Well…I'm…I'm Lucy.

"Still not ringing any bells." Lucy couldn't believe this callous woman could possibly be her mother. Now she was angry again.

"Okay let me try this again. Hi. I'm Lucy Winchester. Your dead daughter?" A look of recognition finally reigned on Lynne's face, and for a second, Lucy was hopeful. Those hopes were, however, shattered by what Lynne said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just the kind of touching family reunion I was expecting."

"You get away from my house," Lynne said as she started closing the door. Lucy jammed her foot in the door so it couldn't close. "I'll call the police," she scorned.

"And what are you going to tell them? That your daughter wanted to talk to you?"

"That a stranger is trying to break into my house."

"You…you think I'm a stranger?" Lucy stuttered, now feeling betrayal. She could feel Dean tensing up behind her and she knew he would explode soon. "I saw the look on your face when I told you my name. You know who I am. You know I'm your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter." Dean couldn't take it anymore. He shoved the door wide open, knocking Lynne to the floor.

"You bitch, she's your daughter!" he yelled at the woman on the floor.

"Dean?" she questioned.

"You remember me but not her?" he said incredulously.

"Look. Both of you get out of my house and never let me see you again and I won't call the cops."

"We'll leave if you answer some questions for us."

"Will you just leave if I do?"

"We'd be happy to."

"Fine," she said, picking herself up off the floor. She walked into the sitting room on the other side of the small, dusty cabin and flopped onto an ugly couch, not offering Dean and Lucy a seat. The siblings glanced at each other and crossed the room as well. They stood near the couch Lynne had thrown herself on, not wanting to touch anything in this woman's house. "Let's get this over with. What do you want?"

Lucy was about to speak when Dean stopped her. "Before we get to the personal discussion, we need to talk about your warehouse," he said evenly.

"That stupid thing? What about it?"

"One of the workers there, Devin Pierce, was killed last week."

"Stupid kid. He was an idiot. I was going to fire him that day. He lost me a lot of money with the mistakes he made. He's pretty much the reason I'm living in this dump."

"How did he die, Lynne?"

"I found him in one of the back rooms. He shot himself."

"Are you sure it was suicide?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be? He probably knew I was going to fire him."

"See, though, the coroner seems to think differently, according to the report. There was no gun found and no bullet. Only a gaping wound in his chest. I believe it said something along the lines of it looking like someone or something had literally ripped a hole in his body."

"How do you know what the coroner report says?" Lynne suddenly gave them a frightening look. "You're still doing that hunting thing, aren't you. Getting in to illegal documents, impersonating people, the whole nine yards." She stood up. "You're still hunting supernatural things. Get out of my house."

"No. We can't leave until you answer some of my questions," Lucy protested.

"GET OUT NOW!" She ran over to a rickety end table and pulled something out of the drawer. When she turned around, she had a pistol in her hands, pointed at the two siblings. "I will kill you. I swear it."

"Okay, Lynne. We're leaving," Dean said, putting his hands in front of him. "But this isn't over." Dean began to back towards the door when he noticed that Lucy wasn't following suit. She continued to hold her ground and stared down the barrel of Lynne's gun.

"You won't shoot me," she said calmly.

"Lucy," Dean said. Lucy ignored her brother. Instead, she moved closer to Lynne.

"Why did you leave?"

"I will shoot you. I don't care who you are."

"I will figure this out. Once I do, you never have to see me again. And I'm sure that would make you happy. But understand this. You are my mother. I am your daughter. I have a right to know why you left. By the time we leave, I will have my answers. I'll know why…why you hate your own flesh and blood." There were tears forming in her eyes. At the end of her speech, she turned and hurried out the door. Dean sent a death glare at Lynne before turning to follow.

Lynne stood in the center of the room, shaking. If Lucy had any of the determination her father did, she would soon figure out what was going on. And Lynne couldn't let that happen. She had to stop the three Winchester siblings before they ruined everything.


End file.
